Comfortable
by thedeliverygod
Summary: And opening up has always been the hardest thing, until you came. [yatori, one-shot, manga spoilers]


**Idk what this is, I wanted to write something based around the end of summer lol. I also started writing it when I had "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" by Lady Antebellum stuck in my head so that song may slightly have something to do with it haha. Anyway, hope you enjoy.**

oxo  
 _I know that the bridges that I've burned  
Along the way  
Have left me with these walls and these scars  
That won't go away  
And opening up has always been the hardest thing  
Until you came  
oxo_

"Back to school this week, huh?" She heard Yato's voice as she stared up at the stars and moon, both of them sitting atop Kofuku and Daikoku's roof.

"Mhmm." She hummed in response, her focus still on the sky above her. She wasn't really looking at anything in particular, just everything. Most of the time she didn't really have the time to admire space and to truly think about how far away everything was from their little planet and how unfathomable it seemed.

Then again, maybe it wasn't that unfathomable. She _did_ spend most of her free time with gods and regalia these days. That was something she would have never imagined possible just a few short years ago.

She looked over to Yato, noticing he was watching her intently. "Guess we won't be seeing you as much, then?" He had a small smile, but she could tell it was forced and unsteady.

"Oh come on, I still saw you at least three or four times a week last semester when I first started." She rolled her eyes, "Now that I'm used to university level classes, this semester should be at least a little bit easier."

"Right, right." He looked off and nodded, the words passing right through him and giving him no relief. "So, uh, you still gonna tutor Yukine?"

Hiyori's face fell, "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

The younger boy had went to bed about a half an hour ago, just before one in the morning. He should have went to sleep even earlier than that, but he insisted on staying up with them until he ended up starting to fall asleep against Yato's shoulder and got so embarrassed by the god's teasing when he woke up a few minutes later that he quickly retreated back to their room.

"Well, you don't know how busy you're gonna get." Yato's cyan eyes flickered back to her, waving his hands as he spoke, "And I dunno, won't college level work get a bit rough for him too? I mean I know he's sort of ageless, but he's kind of still technically fourteen."

She shrugged, "We just started the high school third year lessons recently and he's been doing okay so far, so I don't see why not. Yukine-kun is very smart regardless of whatever his actual age is." Letting her shoulders fall a little bit more, she stood up and walked carefully over to him; her tail swaying back and forth behind her. Carefully, she sat down next to him and commented, "But I think you're worried about more than just Yukine-kun."

He cracked a smile and rubbed the back of his neck, looking up at the sky like she had been, "Y'know, I've never really had to worry about change before, because everything was always changing. The types of wishes I granted, the people themselves, technology, landscapes, my regalia, the way my dad looked whenever I had the bad luck to run into him again… Nothing really ever really stayed the same."

Hiyori's lips parted in surprise as his gaze shifted over to her, his voice soft, "Till I met you."

He stretched out one of his legs and rested his chin on the knee that was still bent, tilting his head in somewhat of a shrug, "I mean, yeah, I guess there were a lot of changes at first, but they were good ones. I found Yukine and—someone who really believed in me, for the first time. And both of you were willing to accept my flaws, despite everything. I've just been so happy and so _comfortable_." He closed his eyes and spoke just above a whisper, "I guess I'm just worried that things will change again. Like this is just temporary."

"Hasn't Yukine proved a thousand times over that he's not going anywhere?" She titled her head, a little frustrated, "Haven't _I_? I mean, _you_ disappeared a few times… with and without Yukine-kun."

A pained look took over his face, "Well, yeah, but—"

She waved her hand, shushing him, "You don't have to explain again, I know why you left before." She paused, chewing on her lip as she tried to find the right words, "Yato, I can't promise that things won't change because…well, they always will; and it'll be a mix of good and bad. But," She hesitantly reached across his shoulders to hold him and he tensed up at the first sensation of her touch, but quickly relaxed as he let out a small breath, "We'll work through it together, okay?"

"Mm." He gave a subtle nod against his knee.

"It's not like everything's been perfect these past few years, you know." She reminded him with a small laugh, "We've been through a lot to get here."

He closed his eyes, "I know."

Her hand grasped him a little tighter as she lowered her head down onto his shoulder, admitting, "If it makes you feel better, I'm nervous too. "

His head immediately snapped upward to look at her, confused, "I thought you said you were excited about being in college?"

"I go back and forth; sometimes I feel both at the same time." Hiyori mumbled against his shirt.

He stared at her and blinked, "So what are you nervous about?"

"You're not the only one who's gotten comfortable." She shut her eyes to avoid his, which were starting to feel like they were burning through her with their intensity, "I'm not too worried about the first few years, but thinking about the future does make me nervous. Thinking about actually starting a job and things like that? All of that always seemed so far away, but it's starting to feel so real now."

"Still having doubts about what you want to do?" Yato turned his head slightly, looking away from her and into his lap, "I mean, you weren't entirely confident about it in the first place and I can't help but feel that my dad sort of forced you into it even more with what happened…"

Hiyori moved upward and settled into the crook of his neck, rubbing his shoulder, "That was several years ago now, Yato. The first few months were kind of intense, but you could say it's almost back to normal now. My dad's friends and my big brother coming home to help out made a big difference." Taking a breath, she continued, "It's still the best option I have right now, I think. But if I find something better, I'm sure my family would support me. Eventually, anyway…" She finished with a nervous laugh, her eyes fluttering back open.

His eyes had fallen again, his cheeks dusted by a light blush.

"You can't keep blaming yourself for those things, you know. You were just as much of an innocent bystander as I was for all of the things your father did." She spoke against him but she quickly found herself pushed backwards as Yato jerked upward.

"But he targeted you and your family _because_ of me. And Yukine—Yukine…" He covered his face with his hands and his breath shuddered, "You've both been through so much pain because you got involved with me. But I guess… more than being comfortable, I've just been so relieved that everything's just been so peaceful lately; that we've actually gotten to enjoy being together and I haven't had to worry about anything else."

She immediately reattached herself to him, this time wrapping both of her arms around him and squeezing tightly, "Yukine-kun and I have been through so much because we love you. Kofuku-san and Daikoku-san, and so many others too. We all love and care about you, Yato. We weren't going to let you just deal with everything on your own."

His breath caught and his hands slid down to reveal wide eyes, but it was almost like what she said terrified him rather than comforted him.

Her eyebrows furrowed and she frowned, her voice urgent, "W-what's wrong?"

"Hii—Nora used to always say things like that to me. But," Yato blinked he lowered his hands more so that he could look at her, the softness in his expression gradually returning, "I could never really believe her, deep down. I listened to what she said, to what they both said, because I didn't really have any other choice and since no one ever really stuck around long enough to prove them wrong, I figured that they had to be right."

She let out a small gasp in surprise, before lowering her head, pressing her forehead lightly against the side of his cheek, "I'm so sorry—But… I mean it, I really mean it."

He gave another shaky breath before reaching up to cup the back of her head, smoothing her hair, "I know." He sighed, his fingers beginning to twist around her hair, "Sorry. I really didn't mean to take a fun night and turn it into this."

"You said things you needed to say, and I did too. It's alright." She hummed, enjoying the feeling of him playing with her hair and her eyes falling shut again.

"I at least managed to hold it in until Yukine was asleep, I guess." He muttered quietly, "I know he overcame the liberation and still clung on to his name, saying he accepted this life but… I'm still scared to even talk about it when he's around. I just don't even want to risk it."

"I understand." She gave a small nod.

"And you," His hand's movement in her hair paused, "I know you promised not to forget, but any long period of time always makes me nervous."

"So don't let there be any long periods of time." She answered easily, a smile creeping onto her lips.

He raised an eyebrow, "But you said you didn't like when I showed up at your house."

Hiyori shrugged, "That never seemed to stop you before. Just text or call me beforehand, okay? Because if you scare me, I'm not responsible for any injuries I may cause."

He chuckled and returned to her hair, "Alright, alright. I will."

" _Don't_ show up in my classes though unless it's an absolute emergency, though. I know you've been good about it so far, but I really can't risk falling asleep in class because I can be dropped from it by the professor if I do. Okay?" She pulled back her head slightly, looking up at him sternly, "I'm serious, Yato."

"You have so many rules, Hiyori." His voice was whiny, but he grinned at her as he finished.

"You need them." She answered with a blank stare and he rolled his eyes.

He nudged her head a little bit closer to his with his hand, locking his eyes on hers as he asked in a low voice, "Don't you remember? Everything a god does is right."

She froze for a second and her face started to grow warm before she quickly retorted, "Not if that god doesn't want me to block him on my phone and Twitter."

"But how would I let you know I was coming over, then?" He answered back just as fast, smirking.

Her eyes narrowed at him, but she had no good response other than a harsh calling of his name, " _Yato_."

Though he was still clearly amused by his own wittiness, he caved, "Since you're the one who made my first shrine, I guess I'm inclined to listen to your demands."

"That's better." She gave a sigh of relief before she started to lean back again, "Can you walk me home? I don't even know what time it is anymore but I'm sure it's late."

Yato watched her curiously as she let go of him and stood up, "Sure, but you know if there are any ayakashi around, I can't do much without Yukine."

"I know. It'd just make me feel better." Hiyori took a step back, giving a small smile, "Plus, more time together, right?"

He continued to stare at her, his gaze washing over her warmly before he stood up too, "Right." Just as Hiyori was ready to leap from the rooftop, he held out his hand, "Hey, wait for a second."

"What is it?" She blinked curiously, her tail also wiggling behind her.

"I, um." The confidence he had just a few minutes ago seemed to leave him completely, "There's one change I wouldn't mind… if it were possible." Her head tilted, confused, so he continued, "I was thinking about maybe asking right before you started school since I thought we may not see each other for a while, but it seems like you've got enough on your mind about that and tonight seems like it might be a better opportunity for it so—"

"Yeah?" She interrupted his babbling, taking one step closer. He closed the distance between them and reached out for her hand, intertwining their fingers tightly and shocking Hiyori completely, "Huh?"

Yato swallowed and gripped her hand tighter, a scared and nervous expression returning to his face, "Can I—can I kiss you?"

All of her breath escaped her and as she stared at him wordlessly, the worry on his face only continued to worsen. Just as she felt his fingers begin to pull away from hers, she answered just above a whisper, "Y-yes."

"What?" Now he was stunned, his fingers lingering halfway between hers.

"Yes." Hiyori repeated a little louder this time, closing her eyes in a mixture of embarrassment and anticipation.

She heard him move even closer to her, his breath grazing her cheek, "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded, trying to relax so that her face would look much less contorted.

Yato cupped her cheek and closed the small gap left between them, his lips ghosting over hers until Hiyori tilted her head upward to return the kiss. Her kiss was only just slightly less timid as his at first, but it gave him the confidence he needed and so he pulled her even closer, all of the desperation from earlier that night pouring out of him even more.

Hiyori tried her best to meet his passion, but she was breathless by the time she pulled away. Though thankfully she noticed he was too, even if it was just slightly. She hid her face in the crook his neck, relaxing against his chest as he rested his head against hers as well. "So I guess we'll definitely be seeing each other more often, then." She spoke against his shirt.

"I would hope so." He answered, his warm breath just barely tickling her ear.


End file.
